Knicicle Goon
Knicicle Goon (real name: Phonos Calculus Demos) is the strategistof the Mecha Goons. Before he joined the Mecha Goons, Knicicle was a colonel in the Sparkan infantry. He specialized not in fighting, but in creating battle tactics, which is why Mecha Baron recruited him to be the group's secondary planner. Secretly, he's a wimp -- though he doesn't tell anyone that. Background Knicicle Goon was part of the initial separation movement by the first Sparkan nerds living in Dorkugal. Excelling at war and strategy games, he decided to train in the Sparkan military. Knicicle was great at history and tactics, but it turned out he wasn't exactly the best when it came to the actual fighting. Knicicle was a wimp. He could pick up any weapon and use it like an expert, but when it came to fighting a living, breathing enemy, he dropped the weapon and fled. However, his superiors took pity on him and, making use of his skills, gave him the position of colonel's assistant and two bodyguards in case anyone tried to attack him. Knicicle Goon proved his worth -- just not on the battlefield. His surprising strategies and deadly maneuvers caught the Poshians by surprise, and eventually he became a colonel himself. From his luxurious home in Dorkugal (sponsored by spoils of the war), Knicicle commanded a large number of Sparkan troops through a specially-built laptop computer, with battle simulations and interactive maps with which he could play around with to formulate his plans. At this point, Mecha Baron was starting to get stressed out. For every criminal organization the Mecha Goons targeted, the baron had to figure out a master plan AND plan every single mission the Goons went on. He was in desperate need of an assistant, since Sergeant Volt was too lazy to take on such a big job. Hearing of Sparka's success with the war against Poshia, the baron decided to travel there and find an officer willing to leave the army. Mecha Baron was quickly referred to Knicicle Goon's many successful campaigns and decided to meet the colonel himself. At first, Knicicle refused because he was worried the Sparkan army would lose their best strategist, but after being told by his superiors that they would be okay without him, he left the army to join the Mecha Goons. Involvement and Personality Knicicle Goon is the secondary planner for the Mecha Goons -- he lays out every single mission the Shock Team goes on, and he is always monitoring their position and corresponding with them through his specially-built laptop, which has GPS and webcam functions. Knicicle Goon, however, never goes on a mission himself. This is because he's (secretly) a coward. The only thing he dares to attack is a stationary dummy. Knicicle always makes up excuses to not go on a mission. He even has a full list of them. However, no one believes any of them, though they don't know why Knicicle would want to stay on the ship all the time. At heart, Knicicle Goon is really just a wimpy nerd with a love for strategy games, like most Sparkans are (well, minus the wimpiness). To cover this up, Knicicle puts on an apathetic, no-nonsense, tough exterior, always giving it straight to the Shock Team, avoiding empathy, and almost always appearing before them on a screen, a lot like The Director. However, he is truly concerned for his teammates' survival, always adding an escape plan in case the Shock Team must abort a mission. He also abhors the idea of sacrificing a team member in order to complete a mission. Weapon As his name implies, Knicicle Goon fights with a Knicicle. Unlike most Knicicle wielders, Knicicle Goon frequently reshapes his weapon using a special gadget designed for him by Mecha Baron and Aviator G -- a dual blowtorch/mist-sprayer. This handheld device can either ignite a jet of gas or spray a fine mist of supercooled water. The blowtorch part of the device quickly vaporizes portions of a Knicicle's icy blade, and the mist of supercooled water freezes instantly when it hits the blade, creating layers of new ice. This allows Knicicle Goon to freely "edit" his Knicicle -- the blowtorch carves out parts of the blade, while the mist-sprayer adds more ice to the blade. Thus, Knicicle Goon's Knicicle is one of the most versatile weapons in Antarctica. Trivia * Knicicle Goon is a loose double parody of Blade Knight and Sword Knight, from the Kirby series. * He has a pet blanket. Seriously. We don't even KNOW how he got into the Sparkan army with that. * Sergeant Volt is glad Mecha Baron hired Knicicle Goon; otherwise, he'd have to do the planning. And Sergeant Volt is rather lazy. * Add more! See also * Mecha Baron * Mecha Goons * Sergeant Volt * Voulge * Sparka Category:Characters Category:Mecha Goons